Dilemme
by Fred TVS
Summary: Willow se retrouve confrontée à un choix difficile...


**Titre **: Dilemme**  
Auteur** : Fred TVS  
**Résumé** : Alex/Willow, saison 5.  
**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à ma Criki pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le titre lol.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Willow et Alex se voyaient en cachette. Willow avait honte de cette situation, elle avait tellement honte de faire ça à Tara. _Tromper Tara_... Avec Alex, son meilleur ami. _Pas vraiment joli joli tout ça_. Mais elle ne pouvait pas réprimer ses sentiments pour ce dernier. Encore une fois, Willow avait dit à Tara qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque, mais ceci n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir voir Alex. La rouquine se rendit donc chez son meilleur ami d'un pas pressant : elle était stressée. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin à destination, et frappa à la porte de l'appartement.

Willow : Salut.  
Alex : Salut Will. Entre.

A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Alex : Tu m'as manqué, _dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau_.  
Willow : Toi aussi.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Willow prit un coussin entre ses bras et le serra.

Alex : Je pensais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui.  
Willow : Moi non plus en fait, mais il fallait que je te parle...  
Alex : Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire , _demanda t'il en s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle_.  
Willow : Et bien, je ...

Alex rapprocha son visage de celui de la sorcière et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Alex : Oui , _en souriant_.

Willow ne put résister plus longtemps à la tentation, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Le baiser fut long, chacun cherchant avec avidité la langue de l'autre.

Alex : Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
Willow : Oh... Je crois que j'ai oublié, _en souriant_.

Elle embrassa Alex de plus belle. Et encore une fois, elle avait évité le moment tant redouté : le moment où elle avouerait à Alex que lui et elle, ça ne pouvait plus durer et que de tromper Tara, elle en avait assez. Je n'y arriverais jamais, _pensat'elle_. Je l'aime. Je les aime.

Alex passa la main sous le top de son amante et dégrafa son soutien gorge. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus intenses et rapprochés. Alex prit Willow dans ses bras, la porta jusque dans sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Alex se mit au dessus de son amie, et la regarda sans la quitter des yeux.

Willow : Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
Alex : Je t'aime.

Ils ôtèrent leurs vêtements, qui volèrent à travers la pièce. Vous devinez la suite...

Un peu plus tard, Willow arriva avec Tara à la boutique magique. Giles avait le nez dans de vieux bouquins poussiéreux qui avaient l'air extrêmement ennuyeux, autant les uns que les autres. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Buffy, qui avait préféré s'isoler et s'entraîner dans l'arrière boutique. Anya, quant à elle, s'extasiait devant tout l'argent dont la caisse était remplie, tout en parlant à Alex, qui était en train de lire avec Giles.

Anya : Alex ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as vu ! Aujourd'hui les affaires ont bien marchées ! Regardes moi ça !  
Alex : Anya, pour la énième fois, je suis occupé, _agacé_.  
Willow : Hey, les gars, c'est nous.

Alex et Giles saluèrent alors les deux sorcières, sauf Anya, qui resta immobile, le nez dans sa caisse, vexée par la manière dont lui avait répondu Alex.

Tara : Alors, qu'est ce que vous cherchez ?  
Giles : Hm, des informations sur Gloria, ses points faibles... n'importe quoi qui nous permettrait de la vaincre.  
Alex : Et pour l'instant, rien !  
Tara, _en souriant_ : Je viens à la rescousse.  
Anya : Willow : tu veux voir ma caisse ? Viens voir tout mon argent.  
Giles : Hrrmmm !  
Anya : Notre argent, _tout en arborant un sourire forcé.  
_Willow : Euh... Peut être plus tard.

Willow n'aimait pas Anya, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et elle se demandait comment son meilleur ami faisait pour la supporter au quotidien. Toujours en train de parler d'argent, toujours en train de faire des remarques déplacées et stupides, bref, une fille odieuse.

Tara : Oh, Monsieur Giles, je crois avoir trouver.  
Giles : Hmmm, oui ?  
Tara : On pourrait utiliser un rituel. Celui-ci permet d'affaiblir un ennemi, en le dépossédant de ses forces et autres dons. Ca n'a pas l'air très clair mais... Ca pourrait marcher ?  
Giles, _jetant un coup d'œil au livre_ : Hummm... Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Willow ne cessait de fixer Alex/ Au bout d'un certain laps de temps, ce dernier se décida à lever les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Willow n'en pouvait plus, elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, et qu'il l'embrasse, là, maintenant._ Non_, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Elle baissa les yeux. Ca devait cesser, elle était aller trop loin... Déjà hier... Elle n'aurait pas dû...

Giles : Humm... Il nous faut des racines de mandragore.  
Willow : J'y vais, _dit-elle en descendant dans la réserve_.

Elle fut très vite rejointe par son meilleur ami. Elle parcourait les étagères à la recherche du bon bocal, quand Alex vint la prendre dans ses bras par derrière. Celle-ci fut surprise, et se retourna brièvement.

Willow : Alex !  
Alex : Désolé. Je t'ai fait peur ? Pardon.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, mais elle mit fin au baiser assez rapidement.

Alex : Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chou ?  
Willow : J'ai quelque chose à te dire... En fait, j'aurais déjà dû t'en parler.  
Alex : Ah, c'est ça le truc que tu voulais me dire hier. Et bien... vas y, _dit-il l'air confiant_.

Willow voulu parler, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Alex était si gentil, si attentionné et aimant. Il était lui, tout simplement, et elle l'aimait ; elle l'aimait tant. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire souffrir. Elle était sûre que si elle le lui disait, il la haïrait... Soudain, les larmes lui vinrent.

Alex : Willow. Qu'est ce qu'il y a , _dit-il en lui caressant la joue_.  
Willow : Alex... Je t'aime, tu sais.

Alex : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
Willow : Non, je peux pas...

Willow essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage, prit le bocal contenant les racines de mandragore, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Mais Alex l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse monter.

Alex : Willow ! Dis le moi. Dis ce que tu as à dire.

Après un long silence, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et décida de se lancer.

Willow : Je... J'en peux plus de devoir mentir à Tara. Et de la tromper. Je me sens trop coupable, elle ne mérite pas ça.  
Alex : Je... Je sais, j'éprouve la même chose pour Tara, et pour Anya. Mais je t'aime trop. – _avoua t'il en lui prenant la main_ -.  
Willow : Alex...  
Alex : Oui ?  
Willow : Je pense... Je veux qu'on arrête.  
Alex : Quoi ?  
Willow : Nous.  
Alex : Pourquoi !  
Willow : Je viens de te le dire.  
Alex : Mais... Will... Je t'aime !  
Willow : Mais moi aussi ! Je t'aime toi, et j'aime Tara. Je vous aime tous les deux.  
Alex : Mais elle beaucoup plus.

Willow ne dit rien et baissa la tête.

Alex : C'est évident, et je le sais très bien. Ca me fait mal de penser ça, je sais parfaitement que tu aimes Tara bien plus que moi... Mais je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis complètement dingue de toi Will.  
Willow, _prenant sur elle_ : Alex. Ecoutes. Toi et moi, c'est fini.

Ca y était, elle l'avait dit, les mots étaient enfin sortis de sa bouche. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait fait. Elle se sentit à la fois soulagée, mais aussi, terriblement peinée. Alex, quant à lui, ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'y croyait pas. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire ? Il cru qu'il allait mourir, Willow venait de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur en annonçant cette nouvelle.

Willow : Pardonne moi.  
Alex : C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave...

Willow lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Alex : T'en fais pas. Je comprends très bien. Ca a été bien le temps que ça a duré, hein , _dit-il sèchement_.  
Willow : Alex. Arrêtes, c'est pas facile pour moi de...  
Alex, _lui coupant la parole_ : Bon, on ferait mieux de remonter avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions.

A ces mots, il se dépêcha de retourner à l'étage, laissant ainsi Willow complètement désespérée.

Deux semaines. Déjà deux semaines que Willow n'avait pas parler à Alex. Plus un coup de fil, plus de sorties au Bronze, plus rien. Bien sûr, il arrivait souvent qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux dans la même pièce, à la Magic Box par exemple. Dans ces cas là, Alex préférait ignorer totalement Willow. Cette situation devenait pesante, surtout que Tara avait remarquer que Willow était distante ces temps ci. Cette dernière se rendait souvent, plusieurs fois par semaine d'ailleurs, au bar de Willy. Et ce soir, elle y était. Comme d'habitude, elle avait commandé de la vodka... Noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool... Elle n'avait pas trouver, ni envisager une autre solution, et puis, il faut avouer que c'était la plus facile.  
Spike, qui traînait par là, vie la petite sorcière affalée sur une table, seule. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Spike : Bonsoir la rouquine.

Willow releva la tête.

Willow : Oh... C'est toi.  
Spike : Hum, oui. Dis donc, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. C'est pas un endroit pour toi tu sais.  
Willow : Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a des démons ! J'ai pas peur ! Et puis je suis une sorcière ! Oublie pas, je sais me défendre ! – _s'écria t'elle, à moitié ivre_ -.

Spike arbora un léger sourire.

Spike : Alors, qu'est ce qui te mets dans cet état ?  
Willow : Si tu savais.  
Spike : Ton verre est vide. Tu en veux un autre ? C'est ma tournée.  
Willow : Pourquoi pas.

Une heure plus tard.

Spike : Oh, tu as jeté ce pauvre Alex. Oh, tu as eu raison ! C'est une bonne chose de faite, il a jamais été...  
Willow, lui coupant la parole : Non ! Tais toi ! Alex est super ! Super ! Super ! C'est moi qui suis nulle. Nulle, nulle, nulle, nulle... – _en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras_-.

Willow regarda sa montre.

Willow : Je... Je vais rentrer, _lança t-elle en tentant de se lever_. C'est plus dur que je pensais.  
Spike : Tu veux venir faire un tour dans ma crypte ? Prendre un dernier verre ?

Willow acquiesca.

Crypte de Spike.  
Willow et le Spike étaient assis sur la tombe qui servait de lit au vampire, et buvaient à eux deux une bouteille de whisky.

Spike : Il te manque Alex ? Hein ?  
Willow : Oui.  
Spike : Il te manques comment ? Je veux dire... Tu couchais avec lui, non ?  
Willow : Oui.  
Spike : Ca te manques. De coucher avec lui. Non ?  
Willow : Oui...  
Spike : Ca te manques de le toucher, de le sentir en toi...

Spike aventura sa main sur la cuisse de Willow. Elle ne dit rien, elle resta là, les yeux fermés, ses pensées dirigées sur Alex.

Willow : Alex...  
Spike : Oui...

Spike voulait profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Willow. Ce serait facile, il saurait la manier et l'abus d'alcool la rendait complètement docile. Il posa sa main au niveau de son propre sexe, il était en érection. Il avait envie de baiser, là, maintenant ! Il dézippa sa braguette et sortit son sexe gonflé d'excitation, et demanda à Willow de le caresser.

Spike : Vas-y Willow.  
Willow : Spike... je ne veux pas... avec toi...

Spike : Pense à Alex... Pense à ses caresses... A ses baisers... Laisse toi aller.  
Willow : Tu es fou ! Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire ? – _reprenant peu à peu ses esprits_-. Je rentre.

Willow avait un mal de crâne horrible, elle décida de se lever et tituba à travers la crypte en manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, et ça ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle eut du mal à se relever, le vampire blond voulu l'aider mais elle le repoussa.

Willow : Ne me touche pas.

Willow parvint enfin, après de nombreuses tentatives, à atteindre la porte, qui lui semblait lointaine il y a quelques instants. Elle quitta la crypte et rentra, non sans mal, dans sa chambre universitaire.

Willow se réveilla difficilement, et se rendit compte que son mal de crâne de la veille était toujours là. Elle était allongée par terre, juste à côté de son lit. Elle constata que Tara n'était pas là et que le lit n'était pas défait. _Tant mieux_, pensa t-elle. Qu'aurait–elle dit si elle l'avait vu dans cet état ? Malheureusement pour elle, cette dernière entra dans la pièce.

Tara : Willow ? Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?  
Willow : Euh, je... je cherchais un ... un cristal que j'ai perdu, hier soir. Je le retrouve pas, pourtant j'ai bien cherché.  
Tara : Ha. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais déjà habillée ? Tu allais sortir ?  
Willow : Oui, c'est ça. J'allais aller voir Buffy, chez elle. Et... Et toi ? Tu n'étais pas là cette nuit.  
Tara : Oui, j'ai passé la nuit à la bibliothèque. Les filles du groupe de pseudo sorcières m'ont demandé de les aider, j'ai pas pu refuser. Tu ne t'ais pas trop ennuyé toute seule, ici ?  
Willow : Oh non, j'ai lu quelques bouquins.  
Tara : Ah.  
Willow : Bon, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

Willow se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit mais Tara l'apostropha.

Tara : Hey...  
Willow : Oui ?  
Tara : Tu n'étais pas là hier.  
Willow : Quoi ?  
Tara : Hier. Tu n'étais pas ici. Je suis passée plusieurs fois dans la chambre dans la soirée. Pourquoi tu me mens ? Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi ?  
Willow : Tara, écoutes, ...  
Tara : Tu sais, je t'ai suivie l'autre soir.  
Willow : Pardon ?  
Tara : Oui. Tu sais quand tu me dis que tu vas à la bibliothèque, alors que tu passes ta soirée dans ce bar sordide...  
Willow : Je... Je crois pas que c'est le bon moment, et je crois pas avoir envie d'en parler maintenant.  
Tara : Willow. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Willow : Tu peux pas me demander de faire ça, je suis désolée.  
Tara : De faire quoi ?  
Willow : Oublie ça. J'vais faire un tour.

Willow quitta la pièce d'un pas pressant et laissa Tara perplexe et inquiète.

Magic Box.  
Alex était en train de ranger les nouveaux articles, qui venaient d'êtres livrés, sur les étagères. 

Anya : Alex, plus vite. Il faut encore que tu ailles mettre les cartons dans la réserve et que tu ranges les nouveaux bouquins. Dawn, les bougies, tu dois les ranger par couleur, ok ?  
Alex : Anya ! Tu veux bien arrêter de nous donner des ordres ! Aide nous plutôt, au lieu de nous regarder !  
Anya : Mais je suis occupée là, je dois facturer les livraisons du mois, puisque Giles n'a pas daigner le faire.

Giles ne releva même pas cette remarque, il était absorbé dans un énorme bouquin, comme toujours. On entendit la cloche de la porte sonner, Tara entra dans la boutique.

Tara : Salut tout le monde.  
Alex et Dawn : Salut.  
Tara : Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ici ?  
Dawn : On... aide. Enfin on fait tout le boulot d'Anya à sa place.  
Anya : Dawn, viens voir une minute.

Dawn se dirigea en direction d'Anya, et passa derrière le comptoir.

Alex : Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?  
Tara : Oh... C'est Willow.  
Alex : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
Tara : Non. Enfin, je sais pas. Elle ne me parle plus depuis un certain temps, il n'y a plus aucun dialogue. Elle passe pratiquement toutes ses soirées à boire dans un bar. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive.  
Alex : Elle boit ?  
Tara : Oui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu ne voudrais pas aller la voir ? Je sais que toi elle t'écoutera. Après tout, tu es son meilleur ami.  
Alex : Euh...  
Tara : Oui ?  
Alex : Non rien. Très bien, j'irais lui parler. – _en souriant _-.  
Tara : Merci Alex.

_Merci. Merci pour quoi ? Si tu savais Tara. Si seulement tu savais pour Willow et moi, je pense que tu me remercierai beaucoup moins,_ pensa t-il.

Quelques jours plus tard.  
Willow errait dans les rues de Sunnydale, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Elle avait vraiment toucher le fond : Alex ne lui parlait plus, elle avait commencer à boire, et maintenant Tara le savait et elle s'inquiétait pour elle. La jeune fille décida d'aller faire un tour du côté du Bronze. Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'y avait plus mit les pieds ; il y avait beaucoup de monde. Elle prit un soda au comptoir et avança parmi la foule. Elle trouva une table isolée, dans un petit coin tranquille de la pièce, et s'y installa.  
Elle resta là un bon moment. Elle scruta la foule qui se trémoussait sur la piste de danse, et aperçut un visage familier : celui d'Alex. Celui-ci la vit aussi. Il s'avança en sa direction et s'asseya à ses côtés.

Alex : Salut.  
Willow : Salut.  
Alex : Ca fait... longtemps. – _mal à l'aise_ -  
Willow : Oui...c'est vrai.  
Alex : Comment vas-tu ?  
Willow : Ca va... bien. Et toi ?  
Alex : Moi, ça va... Mais toi, je n'en suis pas sûr.  
Willow : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
Alex : Je sais pas comment te le dire... Tara est venue me voir il y a quelques temps et elle m'a dit...  
Willow : Oh non, alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu me parler ? Parce que... Tara te l'a demandé ?   
Alex : Et surtout parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Will, arrête de faire n'importe quoi.  
Willow : Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais dû me taire. J'aurais jamais dû te dire que je voulais qu'on se sépare. C'est de pire en pire depuis. Tu me manques.  
Alex : Toi aussi tu me manques Will. - _dit-il en lui prenant la main_ -.  
Willow : Comment ça se fait qu'Anya ne soit pas là ?  
Alex : Ah...et bien, on est plus ensemble.  
Willow : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Alex : J'en avais marre, tout simplement. Et mon cœur appartenait et appartient toujours à quelqu'un d'autre, alors je ne voyais plus aucune raison de rester avec elle.   
Willow : Ah, _dit-elle en baissant la tête_.   
Alex : Je t'aime toujours.  
Willow : Moi aussi, _avoua t-elle en le fixant_.

Willow jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Willow : Bon, j'ferais mieux de rentrer moi, il se fait tard.  
Alex : Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
Willow : Non, ça va aller. Merci, à plus tard.

Willow quitta la boîte et se mis en route pour la boutique magique, elle devait absolument voir Tara. Car elle venait de réaliser une chose importante : elle avait besoin d'Alex bien plus que de Tara. Pendant toutes ces semaines, elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui, sans cesse : jour et nuit. Elle allait faire quelque chose qu'elle allait sans doute regretter plus tard, mais elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions, elle allait quitter Tara. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait la faire souffrir, et cette idée la culpabilisait terriblement, mais elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments envers Alex. Et après tout, il avait bien renoncé à Anya, et tout ça, pour Willow. Il faut avouer qu'Anya était vraiment insupportable, mais quand même, ça prouvait à quel point il aimait sa meilleure amie.

Le lendemain matin.  
Appartement d'Alex.

Il était dix heures, Alex fut tiré de son sommeil par le bruit de la sonnette. Il se leva brusquement et alla ouvrir. C'était Willow.

Alex : Willow !

Willow : Oh, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolée, je repasserais si tu veux.  
Alex : Non, non, vas y entres.

Willow s'exécuta.

Alex : Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?  
Willow : J'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
Alex : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Willow : Tu sais, ces dernier temps, j'ai pu réfléchir, sur certaines choses. Et je me suis rendu compte, que je t'aimais bien plus que je pensais. Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'étais et je suis plus rien sans toi. Je t'aime. Tu veux bien... me pardonner ?  
Alex : Tout ce que tu veux mon chou, _en souriant._

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

Alex : Mais j'y pense... Et Tara ?  
Willow : Elle et moi, c'est fini.  
Alex : Fini fini ?  
Willow : Oui.  
Alex : Comment elle a réagit ?  
Willow : À ma surprise, pas trop mal, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en doutait, elle savait que je t'aimais.  
Alex : Vraiment ?   
Willow : Oui. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle préférait me savoir heureuse avec toi, plutôt que déprimée avec elle. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait ça, mais je pense avoir fait le bon choix.

Alex prit Willow dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Tout ce qui importait à présent, c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble, réunis et enfin heureux.


End file.
